Orochi/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Orochi. Unlike in the first and second games, Warriors Orochi 3 provides Orochi X with his own set of unique quotes to distinguish him from his original self. Warriors Orochi *"It ends." *"I will ease your pain." *"Succumb..." *"This world..." *"...Is too weak." *"Humanity will fall." *"Entropy will always triumph." *"Feeble... You are all utterly feeble." *"Promising..." *"Perhaps humanity has a future..." *"Do not flatter yourself. The enemy is weak." *"That is nothing to be proud of." *"You are simply less feeble than your enemy." *"I will never be defeated..." *"I have no need of your assistance." *"Assist at once." *"You have not earned the right to face me." *"Battle against you may be worthwhile." *"Finally... I have found a foe..." *"That's why I chose you." *"Act on impulse and destroy." *"You can smell blood, can't you." *"The Demon King indeed..." *"Hardly worthy of your demon name yet." *"Honor among demons... Amusing." *"The strength of men is a fascinating thing." *"You must desire more than that." *"Does honor bring you to my aid?" *"Do not get ideas above your station, woman." *"Not quite enough to end my existence." *"Impulse and desire is a powerful thing..." *"Time to put your demon name to the test." *"Worthy of a place beside me in the demonic horde." *"Only a demon can end the life of another demon." *"Show me your human strength." *"Your spear can never slay me." *"You... are worthy..." Warriors Orochi 2 Orochi *"Death befalls any who step in my path." *"Stand aside." *"Return to dust." *"Face me." *"Come, mighty warriors, and face me." *"Excellent, Kiyomori. Eliminate the weak." *"You are capable of much more." *"Do with these enemies what you will." *"How long I have searched for one as strong as you." *"Yes... Wreak havoc." *"Enjoy this hellish plain, monkey." *"Lu Bu... The mightiest warrior humanity has ever known. Come." *"Do not show me mercy..." *"You have not disappointed me, Lu Bu..." *"Come, mightiest of your land. End me if you can." *"Not enough... You must strive to finish me..." *"You have brought me... peace..." Orochi X *"I bring only death..." *"Stop." *"This world..." *"...Is too weak." *"Stand aside." *"Weaklings begone." *"Now then..." Warriors Orochi 3 Orochi *"Warriors! Champions! Now you must deal with me!" *"Feeble... Truly feeble..." *"Warriors of the land! Challenge me, and perish..." *"It seems nobody was equal to my strength." *"Many opposed me, and all fell in battle. Where will I find a decent challenge...?" *"Take this. You have earned it." *"Success..." *"You should be squashed like a bug for such a failure." *"I defeated many in the previous battle, but... It seems that there are none within this land that can destroy me." *"Lately, I have not had an opportunity to test my might... Which means that I cannot find a warrior that can best me." *"I have participated in many battles lately. However, I have yet to find a warrior capable of defeating me." *"My ideal party is one where I feast on the heroes of the age and wash them down with a glass of destruction." *"Entropy will always triumph." *"Feeble... You are all utterly feeble." *"You have potential..." *"Hunt away, Da Ji, for as long as your impulses carry you." *"So, you have disposed with all those no longer worthy of life." *"You have brought great disaster upon us, Kiyomori." *"Your unprecedented destruction was delightful to witness, Wukong." *"Is the end upon us?" *"I see... Perhaps I am the only one that can end my existence." *"Good." *"Pathetic." *"Your intervention is not needed." *"Good, you're here." *"I am Orochi." *"Impressive..." *"Good, Da Ji." *"So, you've come." *"You are indeed skilled." *"The Demon King, saving the Serpent King." *"It's not enough, Kiyomori." *"I've been waiting for you, Kiyomori." *"Pathetic monkey..." *"There you are, Sun Wukong." *"Good. I shall allow you to fight alongside me." *"Pathetic. Show me your true power." *"Your intervention is not needed. Nor is your sympathy." *"Good, you're here. Now, destroy everything." *"I am Orochi. Destroy me, if you can." *"Impressive... I look forward to our next meeting." *"Good, Da Ji. The chaos of battle suits you." *"So, you've come. Be sure you leave here satisfied." *"You are indeed skilled. How befitting the Demon of the Human Realm." *"The Demon King, saving the Serpent King. It's almost... comical." *"It's not enough, Kiyomori. You must kill... everyone." *"I've been waiting for you, Kiyomori. This foe shall be your feast." *"Pathetic monkey... I see that you are too wild to be controlled by normal means." *"There you are, Sun Wukong. You will be glad to know you have no end of playmates." *"Well done... I only wish you were my enemy." *"You are an agent of destruction. An extension of myself." *"I will not die. You are the only one who can end me." *"The ants that swarm over me are yours. Stomp on them as you wish." *"So, it's you... I hope that this is where my time runs out." *"So, not even you were able to end me..." *"You are the only one suited for the job." *"Your mind is as quick as ever, Da Ji." *"Nobunaga... I hope that one day, you will end me." *"I've created a special place of torment, just for you." *"Ah, my most faithful servant. How have the spoils been for you today?" *"Hurry and destroy them before I fall asleep." *"Fight well, Sun Wukong. You need not fear my intervention." *"I now wish to see your techniques for myself. You have plenty of opponents here. Show them." *"Come and challenge me. Show me you are worthy." *"You must try harder... I still have much energy in reserve." *"Finally, is the time of my death at hand? Great warrior, overcome this one last trial and seal my demise!" *"Da Ji, finish me if you can." *"You intend to rule over me? Has your thirst for destruction robbed you of all sense of reason?" *"Pathetic. You will need more than that to rise above me." *"Demon King of the Human Realm, see if you can lead me to oblivion!" *"Are you to be my superior in battle? Perhaps this is how it was meant to be." *"Demon King of the Human Realm, do not ease up. That is, unless you do not intend to kill me." *"I have developed the urge to crush my own handiwork." *"Is it possible that I made you more powerful than I thought?" *"I will not be overthrown by such a lowly servant. You shall be crushed beyond recognition." *"What fool's play is this, monkey?" *"Nimble little ape, how do you keep one step ahead of my scythe?" *"You have had your fun, Wukong. Now it is time for this battle to take a serious turn." *"It is my fervent hope that you are the great warrior I seek." *"Consider it an order. Lead me to my doom!" *"Come, follow those reckless impulses." *"I cannot be felled by an abomination such as you. Begone!" *"A challenger from the Mystic Realm? Just what I have been waiting for." *"Return to me now, before the world is destroyed." Ultimate *"You are the very embodiment of chaos itself." *"I expect nothing less from you, Hundun." *"Why are you here, Hundun?" *"I expect nothing less from you, Hundun. I relish the challenge of facing you in battle one day." *"Why are you here, Hundun? I seek destruction, not chaos." *"You live up to your reputation for chaos. Your strength may be enough to bring an end to even me." *"Do as you see fit, Hundun. That is the chaos that you seek, is it not?" *"Use the power behind the chaos you cause to bring about my destruction." *"Quit fooling around. I desire my own destruction, not eternal chaos." *"I suspected that you would be insufficient for my goals. As such, you may die now." *"Pathetic. I am the one who desires destruction." Orochi X *"I am the God of Destruction!" *"Nobody can stop the slow steady march of annihilation." *"I bring destruction and ruin to the battlefield!" *"More... I require even more destruction." *"Raining destruction upon my enemies provides me with fleeting pleasure." *"Here, please take this. And then disintegrate into nothing!" *"Hmph... Not bad." *"You failed. Destruction shall befall you!" *"I brought about the demise of numerous officers in the last battle... Now, to do the same to the world itself!" *"I have not seen the battlefield in some time... The voice inside me is demanding even more destruction...!" *"Lately, I have been in many battles, where I have wrought nothing but death and destruction..." *"I plan on devouring the entire world at this party... I shall leave nothing remaining in my wake." *"Evanescence awaits." *"This is... the will of all existence... the road that leads to unparalleled destruction..." *"Do you seek to destroy the world...?" *"Da Ji, you may destroy the world... riding the shockwave into unparalleled destruction..." *"The unrivaled power to destroy anything... and our progress toward extinction accelerates..." *"Kiyomori, you have the unrivaled power to destroy this world... the bell that tolls a return to nothingness..." *"Wukong... you once rampaged as you pleased. Perhaps those memories have inspired this fresh destruction..." *"I find myself approaching destruction..." *"The world shall buckle between the weight of two of us... one must die." *"Such glorious destruction." *"Rain down destruction..." *"Out of my way." *"Your mercy insults me." *"I am Orochi... yet I am not." *"Defeat means nothing to me..." *"Da Ji, destroy everything!" *"What brings you before me, vixen?" *"Very good, Nobunaga." *"What can the Demon King hope to save?" *"Excellent, Kiyomori." *"Emotion. Mercy. Meaningless." *"Such a noisy monkey." *"There is nothing here for you to save." *"Continue your glorious destruction. Accelerate the end of everything." *"Bring destruction... Only destruction can slake the thirst that I feel..." *"Your assistance only gets in my way. I desire only destruction, destruction, destruction." *"You dare offer me your aid? Only destruction can heal me." *"I am Orochi... yet I am not. The one who obeys the will of all creation, to destroy the world..." *"Attempting to defeat me is meaningless... The world is heading for inevitable destruction." *"Da Ji, continue your reign of destruction. Smash into the shockwave and dance your macabre dance." *"What brings you before me, vixen? If you wish to aid me, then simply wipe everything out." *"As it should be, Nobunaga." *"The Demon King of the mortal realm shall wreak his destruction." *"What can the Demon King hope to save? Destruction, that is your only option." *"Excellent, Kiyomori. It feels good to see everything crumble." *"Emotion, mercy, these concepts are meaningless. Just feel the will of all creation." *"Such a noisy monkey. Continue to let your pandemonium reign, right until all things end." *"There is nothing here for you to save. I am the instrument of destruction." *"Impressive... Destruction on a scale that only has value in a decaying world." *"Destroy everything. That is the only act of any value." *"My existence shall destroy the world. My defeat shall do the same." *"I shall not fall. Not until this world falls around me." *"So it is you I must face. Shall the world be destroyed, then, or shall I?" *"This is still not the end... for me, or for the world..." *"That is the way, Da Ji. Reflect the will of all creation." *"Never forget. The will of all creation desires only destruction." *"Demon King of the mortal realm. You may end the world, if you wish." *"Look, Demon King of the mortal realm. This is the hell that you have so desired." *"Destroy the world. Once that is done, I shall destroy you too." *"Eliminate everything. This world must be destroyed." *"Wipe out everything. You have value only in your capacity to destroy." *"Join me. Wipe out all you see before us." *"I shall deliver you to destruction..." *"Can you destroy me...?" *"None can stop this world's annihilation." *"No trace of you will remain, Da Ji." *"It is futile to attack me. This world will end." *"The time for destruction is at hand." *"Begone, Demon King of the Human Realm." *"You are too slow. Come, quickly end me and this world." *"It is time. Human, demon, and god alike will all be destroyed." *"Every last trace of you will be annihilated, Kiyomori." *"What are you doing, Kiyomori? This world desires its own destruction." *"It is time. I shall destroy you and this world." *"Monkey, it is time to be obliterated." *"There is no meaning in battle. There is only ruin at its end." *"It is time. All shall now be returned to naught." *"All I desire is destruction..." Ultimate *"Kyūbi, destroy all in your path; including me if you are able." *"Impressive, Kyūbi." *"You are here to save me?" *"Impressive, Kyūbi. Go forth and lay waste to whatever stands in your way." *"You are here to save me? You are wasting your time." *"Yes. Use those tails of yours to rain destruction down upon the enemy." *"You seek to impede my path of destruction? I ask that you eliminate me as well in the end." *"Perish, Fox. And if you will not, then I invite you to destroy me." *"Why are you holding back?" *"Come, Fox. I want you to assist me in my goal." *"Destruction is that which we share between us." Warriors Orochi 4 Orochi *"Warriors, gods, surpass me if you can!" *"Show me, then, Lu Bu." *"Hah... Be careful what you wish for." *"I searched for someone to surpass me. I met many strong opponents and tested them in combat. All I seem to have achieved, however, is to enhance my own strength." *"That was time well spent. One of those I trained with will surely become strong enough to defeat me." Orochi X *"I am absolute, ultimate destruction." *"Let us go forth, Odin. To destroy everything." *"You sent me out alone? The intent of this world is clearly destruction." *"Train everyone? No. All is simply part of the process of destruction." Category:Quotes